


The Bite

by xmencomicsmarvel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Claiming, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmencomicsmarvel/pseuds/xmencomicsmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe where people have soulmates and are compelled to bite them in order to bond, Rick first finds Daryl and Merle with a different group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bite

The bite between Rick and Lori has been hard won, cultivated over the years like they were tilling at hard soil in the hopes of a fresh spring. It was for most couples who wanted the bite, but didn’t have the connection that caused a true bite. For most couples it could take years of talking, connecting and bonding before they ever felt ready or able.  
It’s what make most couples not bother with the whole idea. If they found their one then they’d just break up anyway. Some people felt it was wrong, anyway to try and force something that was meant to come on its own.

Rick and Lori never felt that way. They wanted to whole package, and finding your one was about as likely as winning the lottery. At least, that’s what had seemed like in high school.

Rick couldn’t help but compare themselves to other couples who had found their one when they were older. He would compare their interactions with his and Lori’s before he knew what he was doing. Ingrid and Shaun seem to be happy, he thought, as he saw the white scar on Shaun’s throat like and ever-present brand of ownership.

“Where did you meet?” Rick had asked the first time. The two had looked at each other for a moment, before Shaun had turned to Rick with embarrassment and a small amount of regret.

“My wedding.” He spoke lowly.

“A distant relation of mine. She was really nice about the whole thing considering.” Ingrid seemed less self-conscious about it than Shaun, but Rick figured that was common. The one who gave the bite was usually like that. More possessive, too, more often than not. Ingrid and Shaun were good neighbours. They got on well, knew what each other wanted, Rick sometimes wondered if they could read each other’s mind sometimes.

Even so, Rick sometimes wondered who the other woman was, the distant relation of Ingrid’s who lost her husband the same day they were married.

Rick had never wanted his own one. He couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Lori, and possibly Carl, alone to run off with some stranger. Shane didn’t have a one, and Lori never found her own one.

He and Shane were called out every so often to deal with a case of the bite leading to an altercation with the person’s previous partner. The one giving the bite could get very protective, lashing out at any perceived threat.There were times when people had tried to fake a bite, tried to force one were there wasn’t any possibility to create a bond. They had to separate the one doing the biting, usually an ex-partner, sometimes a stalker, and get the one who had been bitten to safety. Luckily the wound left wouldn’t leave the same mark as the one left by the real thing.

Lori, even as the world had gone to shit, still looked at the white scar left on her neck and sighed in relief. It could have been so much worse for them. Sure, she was still distant, like before his coma, but Rick figured that would happen if your husband came back from the dead.

Shane was distant for the same reason, Rick suspected. He would never be able to thank him enough for pushing that door closed with a hospital bed, but he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it as easy as possible for him. Leading the group, trying to take care of so many people, after losing your whole family, Rick hated seeing his partner and friend crack under the pressure.

So, Rick did what he could, when he could. He went hunting for food whenever they were short on food supplies, he tried to sort out arguments as best he could before Shane had to deal with them, and he took watches right beside Shane on those longer, colder nights. Shane seemed relieved to have the company.

Of course, when it came to dealing with other people, other groups, Rick was for all intents and purposes their leader. Shane was a good man, Rick always said, but even he could admit that tact and negotiation were words not found in Shane’s dictionary.

The other group showed up after the quarry was overrun. Lori was becoming even more distant at the prospect of having no home to keep Carl safe, and Shane seemed to get even angrier at everyone else the worse Lori got. Rick and Shane were looking for supplies when Glenn called out to them.

The group were entirely composed of males, all older looking, but still in their primes. Twenty, at the very least. Prone to violence, too, if the punches Glenn, Rick and Shane observed them throwing at each other were anything to go by. Not suitable to be around the kids, then.

“Reckon a bunch of strays banded together to make this.” Shane whispered, indicating the large group. “We should move on.”

“Look!” Glenn interrupted, pointing to the game the men had collected. “That’s enough for thirty or forty people! Think we could take some?”

“I wouldn’t steal from those guys if I were you.” Rick advised. “They’d probably cut you open to get whatever you took back.” It had meant to be a joke, but Glenn went pale at the prospect of facing down one of the muscled men.

“Trading could be an option.” Shane considered, looking at the animal carcasses lying in a pile on a picnic table. “You up to it, Rick?”

“I could try. There’s not much to barter with, though. Nothing these guys would want, anyway.” Rick thought back to their tiny, hungry group. They barely had anything but the clothes on their backs, and enough petrol to get them a few more miles.

“We have some batteries, a spare tyre in the RV. They gotta be willing to give us one of those for that.” Shane was looking at one of the deer, but Rick shook his head.

“More than likely they’ll just offer us a squirrel, if anything.” Shane snorted, but kept watch with Glenn as Rick stepped down into the camp, arms held high as a sign of peace. “Hey!”

The men in the camp all looked up, while their hands went down to their weapons.

“Hold up! Hold up! I ain’t armed. Just thought I would come down and say hi. I belong to another group, but we’re short on food. You look like you have a lot there to spare, though. Mind if we trade you?” Rick gave the speech as quick as he could, unwilling to test their patience.

“What you got?” One of the largest men asked, his beard coming down past his shoulders and his gun aimed squarely at Rick.

“Not much, a couple batteries, a spare tire-“

“Any women?” The man interrupted, looking in Rick’s eyes with a look that promised violence.

“No. No women, only a couple of guys who I knew before the outbreak. We went out on our own.” The lie came easily to Rick, knowing that if he admitted to having a single woman in camp, there would be a good chance of an attack. The man put his gun down, huffing.

“Figures. I ain’t been near one since this all started. Went out on my own, too, but god do I miss it.” The other men nodded, murmuring words of agreement. “We’ll trade you one of the smaller animals for the tire, but you can keep the batteries. Don’t know if they work or not, how much juice they got left, and I got plenty with me.” He looked around, and the others nodded again.

“You’re the leader?” Rick asked. “I should ask you for hunting tips.” The man laughed, searching through the pile of carcases.

“Think I got us all this? Maybe a few of ‘em, but one guy got the most, ‘im and ‘is brother. The rest of us combined only got about half the game you see here. Nothing else to do but hunt and drink. Until those fucking things get you, and then that’s it.” The man pulled out a small deer, a doe that had just reached maturity. “I’m in a good mood, so if the tire’s good, ya can have this. Bring it here first, though.” Rick nodded.

“Will do.” Rick shouted back, running to where Shane and Glenn were still concealed. “Glenn, go get the tire, and bring Dale and T-Dog with you. We might need them if things get ugly, but they seem alright. Tell the women to make sure and hide in case one of us is followed back.” Glenn nodded and ran off.

“Why’re we waitin?” Shane asked.

“To see what they say.” Rick responded and a flash of understanding reached Shane’s eyes. They listened into the conservations of the means in the camp.

“Can’t believe it. Months and months and not a single woman in sight. I’d have given him the whole table for one hour.” Rick could feel nausea building as the rest of the men groaned in agreement. “When’s your brother getting back with more game, Merle? I think we should salt the rest of this once we’ve traded the guy that doe and we’ve had our fill of the others.

“My brother could be hours, you know that. Been out there every day. Reckon he likes the quiet.” The older man answered, one of the oldest looking, Rick thought. He was mostly bald, and the hair that he did have on his head and face was white. The conversation seemed to slow down after that, but Rick and Shane watched out for any trouble, just in case.  
Glenn came back less than an hour later, T-Dog and Dale at his side. “Carol, Lori and the kids are all I the RV. Andrea wanted to sit in another car. There’s a chance she could get a few of them if anything does go wrong.” Dale explained, tension in his words despite his overall pleasant demeanor.

Rick took the tire and walked to camp, hefting it over one should and breathing heavily like he’d been the one to carry it over. The others falsely hidden, he waved the men with a huge smile.

“I got it! Hope you didn’t have to wait too long.” He put the tire down in front of the leader of the group, who smiled in return.

“Not at all! Welcome back! Need any help taking it back to where you’re headed?” The man seemed friendly enough, big smile and all, but the question had an underlying intent to it. Rick could pick up on it like smoke and he would be damned if he would fall for it.

“That’s all right. The others said they didn’t mind waitin’, and you guess look busty enough as it is. I can do it, no problem.” He set about getting the heavy doe over his shoulder, but the man stopped him.

“Come on, now, surely you don’t wannna maybe out yourself outta commission with the weight a’ that thing.” Rick shook his head again, and the man frowned, but acquiesced. “Suppose that’s you choice, no matter.” They heard some noise, the sound of crackling branches and dried dirt scraping across the ground, as they saw a figure approach. “Hey! It’s Daryl. He’s the guy you’ll want for hunting tips, wait a second. Daryl! Daryl get over here! Been waitin’ for ya!” The man waved at the man, and the figure held up his arm.  
As he came closer, Rick felt a pull that came from deep in his gut, making him grind his teeth at the unusual sensation. His body felt hot, and his breathing became heavy again. The pull only seemed to get stronger as the man came closer, and Rick felt himself move towards the man subconsciously, even as a slight feeling of panic came over the remaining rational part of his mind. A part which was fast disappearing under the hazy fog that was overtaking him. He could almost see the man now, his features, and was taken aback by how the sight caused his cock to go hard. His hands were clasping and unclasping at his sides and his mouth was as dry as sandpaper.

“You alright there, man? You look like you wanna pick a fight.” The man beside him seemed to want to put a hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it, placing his hand back down. Not at his weapon, yet.

The man walked into the clearing, setting down a couple of squirrels. He was turning to his brother, Merle, chatting as if nothing was amiss. “Didn’t get much this time. We should probably leave it a while, anyway. You know we can reserve this much and have enough to eat for weeks-“the man turned around As if stung, looking directly into Rick’s eyes.  
Rick could himself growing and snarling every which way, at the leader of the all-male group, and at whatever member he thought looked at him the wrong way. Mine. That was what he wanted to say. That man is mine.

He thought he could see a few of them raise their weapons, but the leader waved them down. “Now Rick, what’s this all about, now? Don’t ever see a man act like that less-“The man shot up, choking back a laugh.

“The fuck you laughing at? Get this fucker out of our camp.” Rick saw the brother try and intervene, but Rick was already up like a shot. He pushed past Merle, sending him flying back against some of the others.

The man seemed unable to move, like some force was holding him still. It made it much easier for Rick to tackle him to the ground, but the man snapped out of whatever state he was in, because the second they collided Rick could feel a litany of punches and kicks that said the guy want going down without a fight.

Rick put the weight of his legs down on the man’s, then held his arms at this sides. “Don’t struggle. That’s it.” The man seemed unable to keep completely still, wrenching this way and that, but at least he stopped trying to use his arms to harm Rick. Rick looked at the man’s face. “Good. Look at me.” The man turned to him with a fiery look in his eyes.

“Fuck off! Merle! Merle! Get this asshole off me!” Rick turned to see Merle being held back by two of the other men. Strange, he thought. Would have figured they’d be eager to separate them. Merle was swearing and spitting at the two men, but making sure to direct more than a few threats at Rick’s back. “What the fuck’s wrong with you guys? I said get this asshole off me before I kill ‘im!” Daryl was turning his head left and right, looking to the others with increasing panic. Rick looked at his exposed neck, his head coming towards it.

He inhaled the man’s scent. He pushed the man’s neck down with the force f his head, holding the man in place despite his continued struggles. Rick came to a pint in the man’s neck, the joint between the head and shoulders, towards the other man’s left side.

“Just relax.” He whispered, them bit down on the exposed neck.

Daryl screamed, more out of instinct than anything else. Rick kept him still. Rick could feel electric currents form the bite move through him. Daryl was lying still, but Rick could tell that those same currents were likely running through him as well from the bite and throughout his body.

Rick relaxed against the other man, although a part of him knew that he should be more aware of his surroundings. There were dangerous men here, and Daryl would be in no place to protect himself for a while.

Rick should have known. He’d heard enough statements from people who felt the beginnings of the urge to bite to know the signs, never mind the education most people received in high school about it. The uncontrollable pull, the aggression. A part of him wondered if he could have done this differently, but another part of him was just relived that tit hadn’t ended up with him getting shot.

It had been like he had tunnel vision to the point where Daryl was the only thing he could see or hear, but now other stimuli was actually reaching him. He could hear Merle still swearing and screaming in the background, the other men holding him back. They were probably doing that for more Merle’s benefit than for his. Rick could still react violently if Merle came any closer. 

“Merle.” Daryl coughed, clearing his voice. “Merle?” He looked in the direction his brother was in.

No. he couldn’t hurt him. “Let him go. I’m fine, now.” Rick shouted over his shoulder.

Merle was let go, and the force of his own resistance sent him crumbling to his knees, but he scrambled up and was at his brother’s side within moments. He sat on his knees close and placed his hand on Daryl’s head.

“Hey, little bother. Now look what’s happened. Guess we’re goin’ ta have ta sort this out ourselves. A bond’s not the easiest problem ta fix, but just rest easy, now.” Merle continued to babble on endlessly, his reassurances ringing untrue in everyone’s ears. “I remember what Mama said about when this happened ta here. Before she left, I mean. You was only a baby, then. Pa was shouting and screamin’ at the guy she brought with ‘er, and she turned to me and she told me what happened and that was the last I saw of her. Won’t happen with us, baby brother.” Merle’s face turned darker as he turned to Rick. “This guy don’t look like much. Bet his camp wouldn’t miss him if he were ta- I don’t know- get lost?” Merle looked at Rick sideways. Rick growled in response, but kept still. Daryl was going to distrust him enough as it was without him attacking his possibly only living relative to boot.

“Merle, it’s done. I don’t know much about bonds but I know that if you’re gonna decide to kill him now isn’t the best time ta do it.” It was the leader again. “He’s gonna be stronger right now, preparing to take his bond to the next level, plus Daryl’s out of commission for a least a few days, more if you actually succeed in killin’ him.”

“You’ve got to wait a little while.” Another one chimed in. “I heard the best time to do it’s after they- you know.” There was an awkward pause. “Wait until he’s distracted, ya get me? The honeymoon stage is where he’ll let his guard down a little.”

“Did you really just tell Merle when it’s best to kill his brother’s biter right in front of him?” The leader asked, causing a few of the others to laugh.

“Just sayin’. Besides, he don’t care what we talk about right now. We should probably vacate the area, if you know what I mean.” One or two of the men coughed, and Rick heard some retreating footsteps.

“C’mon, Merle. You really wanna see this happenin’?” Rick heard the leader once more, but he saw that Merle was giving him a look of pure contempt.

“He’s got a whole mess a shit comin’ his way if he thinks that he can have Daryl in the middle of a goddamn clearing. Fucker better watch where he puts his hands!” Merle batted at his hands, and Rick realized that he was beginning to inch his hands lower, towards Daryl’s bulging crotch. Rick growled again, but silently agreed. He couldn’t have this hunter right out in the open. It was too dangerous, and a different part of him knew it would be degrading for Daryl as he lay under him to know that his first time with him was right out in the open, his brother hearing distance away.

“You got a tent? Not gonna last much longer.” He could already feel the anger that he had felt moments ago come back to him slowly but surely. Why couldn’t he take him yet? Why were these people still here? There seemed to be a never ending supply of blood going to his crotch, and the lust he felt was again clouding his vision, making judgments that he wouldn’t make.

“Ain’t gonna be in no goddamn tent. Ain’t gonna be fuckin’ anywhere you worthless sack of shit-“Merle was going off on another tangent consisting of death threats, but Rick’s patience had quickly ran out.

“Just do it! Only reason I ain’t come after you yet is because he’s here.” He nodded towards the still almost catatonic Daryl. “Sides, like your leader said, even if you do manage to kill me now your brother’s just gonna be like this for a few more days. I doubt this group will have much patience for that.” The two stared at each other until Rick heard Glenn coughing behind him.

“Mind if we help?” Rick could only thank whatever was out there that the leader had long since vacated the area. This would be better. Back at camp there was the RV, pus a few cars, and a couple of tents, whatever Daryl preferred. It would be safer with hi people around rather than this lot.

“Get their stuff ready to go. You got a vehicle we can use?” Merle nodded. “Get everything in there. Glenn and T Dog will show you where the place is. Dale can take the doe back with Shane.” Shane nodded, but Dale stilled.

“Maybe one of us should keep a hold of Daryl until you get yourself under control.” Dale faltered at Rick’s more than a little bit murderous look. “Or you can keep a hold of him. Never mind.” Everyone got to work, though Merle stayed behind a little longer, clearly worried, but no longer in any control of the situation.

After he left Rick stayed closer to the ground, keeping as still as Daryl to make sure that there was no possible threat. He turned his attention back to Daryl. Now that the aggression had dissipated the lust was coming to the fore, and Rick smiled at the other man, coming back down to inspect the wounded neck.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to introduce ourselves. My name’s Rick. You’re Daryl, right.” Daryl laughed once, but didn’t speak. “I know you didn’t want this. Until a few minutes ago I didn’t either, but we’re both here, now. I want to make this work. I have –had- a wife and a young son. They’re back at the camp. Don’t worry about meting Lori, she’ll understand. Carl as well. Hell, he’ll like having another parent that can hunt. That was real impressive, ya know? All that game you caught. Never seen anything like it. You should show me some time.” Daryl seemed determined to look away from Rick, trying to escape the situation in his own way. “I’m so sorry I acted like that. I swear I'm nothin’ but a gentlemen to most people according to Lori. I wanna tell you how sorry I am for all this before the instincts take over, ya know? Soon I wont have much of a sense for boundaries and I’ll pretty much be thinking with my dick, but-“

“-don’t bother.” Daryl finished, still looking away. “I know what this is, don’t mean I gotta listen to ya go on about yourself. Let’s just get this over with so I can stop feelin’ like this.” Rick looked for a moment to the bulge in Daryl’s trousers.

“You startin’ ta feel it? That’s good. Well, that’s not good ta you, I know, but the bond’s takin’, at least. That should mean a quick recovery.” Daryl stayed silent. “I heard it’s always worse for the people who get bitten, because they don’t feel the bond until after the bite, and nature makes them stay pretty much in the same place until it’s done. You feelin’ sluggish still? That’s normal. You won’t feel like movin’ much until we’re through consummating the bond.” Rick inhaled the scent of arousal coming from the man bellow him.  
“Don’t do anything until we’re back at camp.” Dale warned from a safe distance.

“I told ya I wouldn’t!” Rick called back, but soon found himself concerned with Daryl again. “You’ve got good arms.” Daryl took a moment to look at somewhere that wasn’t in the opposite direction of Rick, watching as Ricks hand came up and down one of his harms.

“Thanks, I’ve been told they’re my best feature.” Daryl muttered. Rick laughed and sat up slightly, but kept Daryl down with ah hand. He still wouldn’t be able to move much. He placed his hands on Daryl’s chest. He could be spending the rest of his life with this man, and that realization sent a rush of realizations to Rick’s brain. Like he said to Daryl, he did have a wife and child, but they might not be as understanding as he had claimed. Lori had been good to him, had gone through so much just to be with him and form a bond. Carl had barely learned what the bite meant, never mind the complexities of what would happen now that Lori and his bond would be dissolved.

Back before the world went to hell Rick and Lori might have had to engage in a brutal custody battle, made even more complex with the remaining feelings of affection Rick would have had, did have, for a woman that he would have been happy to spend the rest of his life with before. Some people chose to reject their old lives altogether, move to the other side of the state and only bother with their old lives when necessary.

“Are you with anyone? Were you?” Rick asked. Daryl shook his head no. “Good. That makes it easier, at least a bit, anyway. You’ll not want to hear this. This all probably too new to you, but, it’s not as bad as it looks.” Rick shuddered and leaned closer as another wave of lust overtook him. “I want you so bad right now.” Daryl took another moment to breath, and Rick shook his head to try and dispel the fog taking over his mined once again.

“You two ready to go?” T-Dog called behind Rick. Rick nodded sat up fully, stepping slightly to his side in order to let Daryl up. He put his arm around his shoulder and guided him out of the clearing.

The journey out of the wooded area was longer, mostly due to Rick and Daryl weighting the other down. Daryl avoided talking to Rick the entire way to the campsite, but Rick kept talking anyway. He talked about the different people who belonged to his group, like Carol and Sofia. He explained who had died during his time there, and how they liked to function.

“Carol likes to sort out what food we get. You’ll like her. Lori and Carol like to keep an eye on clothes’ duty, as well... Dale takes watch mostly, his RV, after all. Andrea hasn’t been the same since Amy, but she’s always been more interested in hunting. Killing walkers, too.” Rick paused as they came to their own clearing, where he could see Merle waiting with Glenn. He had his arms folded over his chest, looking towards them.

“What took you so long? Better not have done anything to him while I was-“

“-Relax. He’s fine. Rick was a complete gentleman.” Dale waved both his hands in a gesture of peace. “Perhaps we should all discuss what needs to happen now.”

“What’s here to discuss? Rick found himself this guy, now we back off.” T-dog nodded to where Rick was still looking hungrily at Daryl. “One of my cousins bit someone back in college. He said he nearly attacked some of his roommates. Just gotta back off, man, less you want Rick on ya.” Dale hesitated, but seemed to swallow his own nerves.

“When it comes to these matters Rick would have usually been obliged to at least tell Lori who he was with, the man’s name, before they could-“ Dale coughed “-you know.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll get Lori.” Glenn said, running to the nearby lake, where the clothes were usually washed. Dale turned to Daryl, but kept his distance.

“Daryl, isn’t it? My name is Dale. Did you have any customs or traditions where it came to this?” That caused Rick some pause. It wasn’t unusual for different countries and faiths to have different ways of celebrating a bite. Some would like to separate the couple for a day or two to prepare them for the coming union, while others would like some kind of public display. Neither of those sounded very appealing to Rick.

Daryl kept his gaze to the floor. “Don’t care.” Merle looked to his brother before uncrossing his arms and approaching Dale.

“Our family wasn’t exactly the most traditional. We didn’t really go for all that bite crap.” He looked at Daryl and sighed. “Would have preferred to avoid it.”

Dale nodded. “What about you, Rick? Any rituals you want observed?” Rick hummed in thought.

“To tell you the truth, Dale, I’m kind of losing it here. I think we’d best just have some privacy after I tell Lori.” He did owe her that much, Rick thought. It was becoming difficult though, to maintain that degree of foresight. He could feel himself begin to tremble under the pressure of having Daryl in his arms, but not being able to have him in the sense that they both needed right now. He could feel his own resolve crumble with every breath the other took.

“We’ll set up the RV for you.” Dale offered. “T-Dog, let’s do that.” Both glad to be away from the growing tension, they went about getting the RV cleaned of anything they weren’t willing to get accidentally broken.

Rick felt of pang of regret at he saw Lori come up the hill, Carl in tow, with Carol and Sofia coming behind. Glenn had already told her enough, evident in the look in her eyes, and the trembling of her hands. She ran up to him, much like she did on the day he came back to them, but this time with anger and hurt.

“How could this happen? How could this just happen.” She gestured to them both. “We were supposed to do this together. I gave up so much for you! You don’t even understand, Rick! Who’s gonna look after Carl when you’re gonna run off with some-“Lori sobbed. “-Some hick you and I don’t even know-“

“-Lori, stop. You know this isn’t Rick’s felt.” Carol pleaded behind Lori, beckoning Carol to her when she heard Lori begin to talk about the man who Rick had bitten. Rick did his best to keep calm, looking Lori in the eyes.

“I need you keep it together, here, Lori. Carl can’t handle this as it is, and it’s too late to back out. I won’t be leaving the group, wouldn’t have left you and Carl even if this had happened before the world went ta shit. You think I wanted this? It doesn’t matter what we promised, it just matters that we deal with this, like we knew we might have to. If you had bitten someone or got bit, we both know that I would have stepped aside, whether I liked it or not.” Lori nodded, but the anger was still there in her eyes, and Rick just knew that it always would be. It was always like that with partners two had lost someone like this, to a bond. “There will never stop being a part of me who loves you.” Lori sobbed again, and turned away. She, Carol and the kids made their way back down to the river, not eager to witness what was to come.

When he saw T-Dog and Dale finally leave the RV, Rick all but dragged Daryl inside. Merle looked on, unable to stop It, but with anger still bubbling in his own chest. He knew that even if he did kill Rick after their bond had been consummated that Daryl could be hurt in the process, would most likely be, in fact. The thought that this would at least stop him from trying gave Rick some small comfort.

The RV was reasonably well lit, but it would get dark soon. Rick pointed to the bed sitting at the back. “Right there.” Daryl nodded and let himself be sat down. It wasn’t exactly perfect. The bed was harder than either would have liked, and the space was so small that Rick barely had room to move above Daryl, but for what they wanted in this moment it was ideal. Rick pushed a chair in front of the door. A part of him knew it was just instinct, but that wasn’t inexactly in control right now.

After making sure there wouldn’t be anyone intruding on them, he walked over, hands fumbling to remove his own clothes. Daryl was already removing his leather vest, and grabbing at the belt on his trousers when he discarded it.

Rick busied himself with discarding his own clothes, but finished before Daryl had even removed his trousers fully. He waited for Daryl to finish, knowing that the other man would likely be none too pleased to have him intrude.

“Lights off.” Daryl muttered. Rick wanted to shake his head and insist, but looking at Daryl he could see he was invited. The man still hadn’t even begun to remove the wife beater, despite the rest of his clothes having been discarded on the floor along with Rick’s own. Rick made to help, but Daryl shifted back. The wife beater stayed on, then. Rick made sure the lights powered by the RV were off. It was still light enough to clearly see Daryl.

“Do you want to be facing me?” Rick asked. Daryl seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. Rick smiled, that was something. Done this much before?” Daryl shook his head. Rick took out a bottle of lube that had been placed at the side of the bed. Why did they even have this? Glenn brought back some interesting things from his runs.

The act itself was over quickly, more like a melting together of people than the intricate and experienced sex Rick had been used to from his previous life with Lori. Daryl seemed to forget what Rick was. That he and Rick were not together completely of their own free will, losing that instinctual residence, and Rick basked in the brief moment of unguarded intimacy.

He could see why this was so guarded a moment between couples who had gone through the same experience. It seemed so personal. Rick could see sweat pasting Daryl’s remaining clothing to taught muscle, and the thought of anyone else being privy to this, to them, was unbearable.

Rick would usually feel embarrassed at the lack of control he was experiencing. As soon as Daryl’s panting made it clear he was coming close to the end Rick began thrusting as fast as his exhausted body was capable of. When it was over, he slumped over Daryl, arm resting on the other side of the bed, Daryl still breathing heavily. After his breathing was under control, Rick could feel Daryl tense and shift slightly.

“Don’t try and get up yet. Your body might be too tired. It’ll be a few days, still. Maybe less if you’re lucky.” Daryl grunted, but Rick could feel him relaxing again under him. Rick game the man room. The found themselves facing each other. Daryl seemed to be uncomfortable with the eye contact, looking away at some far corner of the wall.

Rick got the hint and turned his own back to the wall behind him. He soon heard the heavy breathing that indicated Daryl was finally asleep. Then and only then could Rick allow himself the rest he had been craving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! :) I'm thinking of making this a series where Rick and Daryl deal with the fallout of their bond. Tell me if there's anything you want to see!


End file.
